The Two Biggest Threat: Dark Samus and Didact
by Axle the Hedgehog
Summary: This is the MetroidXHalo crossover! Samus has reunited with her childhood friend, whom she haven't see since she was 3 years old but now she must team up with the Spartan IV in order to stop Didact and the return of her evil mirrored double, Dark Samus! SamusXMasterChief. Starring Spartan 1337 and the Red & Blue Team of Red vs. Blue including Tex.
1. New Spartans IV

**Chapter 1: New Spartan IV**

**This story take place after Metroid Prime 3 & Halo 4. So Cortana is dead sadly, so Master Chief is heart-broken (he's good at hiding it) and lead the new Spartan IV. Samus Aran (Her Power Suit is of the Metroid: Other M design) continue her life by never making friends as she lost her bounty hunter friends from her mirrored counter-part, Dark Samus.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither Metroid nor Halo characters**

[The UNSC Galaxy]

After the Halo 4 event, Master Chief became the Commanding Officer of the Spartan IV. However when they going to install an A.I. replica of Cortana, Master Chief decline that installment as it won't be the same. He really miss Cortana because she made him feel...human again. Now she's gone forever and no A.I. can replace her.

"Chief? We got the new members: the Red Team & Blue Team." said a green-armored Spartan with an ID number 1337 on his chest. "Master Chief? Sir?"

"Send them in..." said Master Chief without looking at 1337.

"Right away Sir! Up, two, three... Wait, they're that way." said 1337 as he went the wrong way and went to left door.

_John?_ Master Chief can hear Cortana's voice in his head. He sigh as Cortana always call him by his real name while she rarely call him "Spartan" or "Chief". He heard the door open and footsteps entering the room. He turn around and see many Spartans with different color schemes.

"State your name, Spartans." order Master Chief.

"State your name, trooper!" shout 1337.

"No need to repeat the words I said, 1337." said Master Chief bitterly.

"Sorry, sir." said 1337.

"My name is Sarge! I'm the leader of the Red Team!" shout the red Spartan.

"I'm Grief. I'm good with alien weapons." introduce the orange Spartan.

"And #1 live bait & screw-up!" grunt Sarge.

"Nobody's perfect. Beside, weren't your first name was 'Babara'?" grin Grief.

"'Babara'?!" exclaim everyone.

"I-It's a family name!" stammer Sarge.

"I'm Simmon, second-in-command!" sollute the ruby Spartan.

"And I'm Private Donut!" sollute the... pink Spartan?

"Why your armor pink?" ask Master Chief with one eyebrow up.

"Pardon my rudeness, Chief but IT'S NOT PINK, IT'S LIGHTISH RED!" scream Donut.

"It's more easier to say 'pink', you know?" smirk 1337.

"My name is Church. I am a professional marksman." said the sky-blue Spartan.

"And he got a half-woman half-shark girlfriend." chuckle the blue-green Spartan.

"Shut up, Tunker!" growl Church. "This is Tunker, the ladies' man and that blue guy is Caboose, the most stupidest- I mean reliable private we have on the Blue Team."

"Hi there, Chief!" chimed Caboose as he wave at Master Chief.

"I'm Doc, the teams' medic." smiled the purple Spartan.

"Nice to have you aboard, Spartans!" nodded Master Chief.

"Hey where's that A.I. chick?" ask Caboose. Master Chief remain silent and 1337, Sarge & Church glare at Caboose. "What?" he asked.

"Caboose you idiot! Never mention her in front of the CO!" shout Church as he smack him with the backside of the Assualt Rifle.

"OW!" yelp Caboose. Then they start kicking him. "Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm sorry I mention her! I'll never do it again! MOMMY!" cried Caboose.

"Caboose should be called 'Big-Mouth'." said Simmon. Then a bronze Spartan walk in.

"_Jefe, ya estambos listo!_" said the Spartan with a robotic voice.

"Lopez, can. You. Speak. English?" ask Sarge slowly.

"_Dame un peso más y y cambío a Inglé._" said Lopez.

"A robot Spartan?" exclaim 1337.

"He's useful as a mechanic." explain Master Chief.

"Except he's talking Spanish and we don't speak Spanish." explain Sarge.

"Did you use that audio installing device without reading the instruction?" ask Master Chief.

"Yes he did, Chief." answer Grief.

"No worry Chief. We'll just tell him to use sign languages." answer Simmon.

The Spartans head to the Pelican and Master Chief begin his briefing.

"Our mission is locate the missing UNSC. They were carrying unknown cargo and they got attacked by unknown enemy."

"But it's not the Convenant right?" ask Sarge.

"Exactly. The last Convenant were destroyed in Requiem so it's possible it's Didact." answer Master Chief.

"Didact is a powerful data-hybrid and one of the last Forerunners. Master Chief barely survive from battling Didact and was believe to be dead. But he's data-hybrid so he might reconstract himself. Cortana even gave her life to defeat him." explain 1337.

"Ohhh..." said Caboose as he hang his head down.

"So we must locate the ship, search for survivors, locate the cargo and return to base. If you encounter Didact, do not engage him and retreat." order Master Chief. "Is that clear?" ask Master Chief.

"Yes sir!" shout everyone.

[In Galatic Federation Galaxy]

Somewhere in the middle of space, a lone woman is sitting on the pilot seat of her ship. She remain sleeping until she suddenly woke up.

"_Nightmare about Dark Samus' return Lady?_" ask the voice from the computer.

"Yes..." sigh Samus.

"_Samus, you know she's destroy along with Phaaze. There's no way she will regenerate unless..._"

"Unless there's still Phazon somewhere in the Galaxy, Adam. I had this nightmare before Dark Samus attack Norian and they came true." explain Samus. Samus was never afraid but Dark Samus is her biggest fear and more powerful then her evil double SA-X.

"_Anyway, I detected a distress signal, outside the Galaxy. I'll play the audio._" said Adam.

"_Someone help! We're under attack by a...I don't know what is it but...AHHH!_" scream a man and a familiar shriek was heard. The radio went dead.

"Metroid!" exclaim Samus. A sudden flashback appear in her mind, of the day where she thought had exterminate all Metroids until a baby Metroid was born before her eyes. Then another memory show when Mother Brain killed the baby Metroid.

"_It's seems the Space Pirate had taken the remaining Metroids to the outer Galaxy. I lock on the location. Any objection, Lady?_" ask Adam.

Samus chuckle a bit then she activate the hyperdrive and headed to the distress signal.

[UNFC Galaxy]

The starship arrive from hyperspace and fly toward a abandoned cargo ship. She land on the dock and exit her ship in her Varia Suit. Her green visor start glowing as she walk cautiously with her arm cannon ready. She scan the area with her **Scan Visor** and the scans tell her that the damage was cause by explosion and the corpse are not Galactic Federation. The corpse looks like they were drained by a Metroid so Samus press the button on her arm cannon and the arm cannon now have ice-blue glowing line. The scan says **ICE BEAM ACTIVATED**.

She arrive at the command bridge and continue scanning around the area. Then the radar show numberous red dots. Suddenly numberous baby Metroids surround her.

"Adam?" ask Samus.

"_Yes, I see it. Except they are not hostile._" said Adam over Samus' comlink.

"Huh?" Samus was confused then realize the babies are not attacking, they just chirping around her happily. "Oh, of course... I bear the Metroid's DNA in my blood so they see me like-"

"_A mother_." Adam complete Samus' sentence.

"M-Mother...*sniff*" Samus' start shedding tears as they really remind the baby Metroid that save her from Mother Brain. She hold her hand up and one of the Metroids rest on her hand. She slowly smile until the baby got shot by a purple needle-like energy & exploded. Samus gasped then turn to see who attack the baby.

"Take that, you scumbag!" boast Tucker. "Now mister, step away from these things so I can kill them." ask Tucker. The Metroids start hissing but Samus gave a hand gesture, telling them to stay back. They obey her. Samus glare at Tucker.

*_Whoever this guy is, that armor is not Chozo-based nor he's from Galactic Federation! But he hurt the innocent babies so I will kill him!*_ growl Samus. She aim her arm cannon at Tucker then the nozzle open up and pop out a missile.

"Uh-oh..." winch Tucker.

The explosion rock the hallway and the Red & Blue team look at the explosion. Tucker start running from the smoke.

"RUN!" scream Tunker.

"Master Chief, you know what cause this damage?" ask 1337.

"Not a clue, but these attacks were not from Didact..." said Master Chief.

"Hey Chief! The crane is still active and there...is...so many...buttons!" exclaim Caboose.

"_Calm down, Caboose._" said a female computer voice.

"Sorry Shila." said Caboose

"_Blue Team & Red Team are under attack by the way, Master Chief._"

"What?!" Master Chief was shocked, believe they encounter Didact.

"I'll find them, sir! There's nothing that can stop the galaxiest strongest warrior, SPARTAN 1337!" boast 1337 as he run through the door to exit the hanger where they dock the Pelican.

"Wait for me!" shout Caboose.

The Red & Blue Team arrive the cargo storage and they're tired out.

"Everyone, double time! Simmon, take a single time!" order Sarge.

"*panting* How do we get pushed around by one dude with weird orange armor with strange shoulders?!" exclaim Simmon as he place his hand on the cargo box and try to catch his breath. Suddenly a orange-armored hand burst out of the metal wall, grab Simmon, pull him until it smack him against the wall then the wall got kick forward and smash Simmon across the room.

"Who the Sam's hill?!" exclaim Sarge. Samus emerge from the other room and blast Sarge across the boxes with her arm cannon. Sarge try to stand up but Samus jump up then fire two missiles at Sarge. Sarge dodge roll forward then throw a grenade, stopping the missile but the combined explosion push Samus into the ceiling. As she fall, she quickly recover, somesault and slam her fist against the ground, sending powerful shockwave that toss rock debris in the air. Sarge got knock back then Simmon start shooting Samus with his shotgun but the Power Suit resist the bullets' impacts. Grief try to fight Samus but she evade his punches and ram her knee against his guts.

"AAH! Oh oh oh my lunch..." moan Grief then recieve a thrust punch by Samus. Grief land on Simmon and he push him away. Samus' scanner lock on Donut, Doc, Lopez, Sarge and Tucker. She open her cannon's nozzle and start charging up the energy then a missile appear. She fire a super-charged missile along with four normal missiles. The Spartans start running but the missiles crash behind them & the explosion push them forward.

"Lopez, get me the energy sword!" order Church.

"_Si, señor!_" said Lopez as he toss him the hilt. Chruch press the button and two energy blades was created.

"Hey Simmon! I'm here!" waved Caboose who arrive at the crane control.

"Hey Caboose, will you send some weapons?" ask Simmon.

"I can't! The computer wouldn't listen to me! I think it's broken." said Caboose.

"Try pushing some buttons." suggest Simmon.

"Buttons?! I love pushing buttons! Pushing buttons." Caboose press a button and rocket launchers fell from the boxes that was hooked on the crane.

"Thanks, this will do!" smile Simmon.

"You're welcome! How in the world did I that?" ask Caboose himself.

Doc and Lopez try to fight at their best but Samus is too quick and turn into a Morph Ball that made Doc & Lopez smack each other.

"Ow! That's hurt!" whine Doc.

"_Cuidado!_" shout Lopez. Then they look down and saw 10 glowing orbs.

"Uh-oh!" exclaime the duo then the Morph Bombs exploded and send them flying. Samus return to her normal form and ram her arm cannon against Grief's torso, blast him away, flick her left wrist forward, fire a lasso beam, grab him, yank him back and land a upper kick on his guts.

"The pain...!" whimper Grief as he propelled to the ceiling. He crash then falling down and got smack by Samus's left hook punch.

Church use the cloaking device and sneak behind Samus. He slash her with the energy sword and Samus lost one energy tank.

*_Argh! Who attack me?!*_" growl Samus as she look around. Her radar show a red dot near her but she can't see him so she place her fingers on the visor then swipe from left to right. Her visor turn orange and she spotted Chruch by his body heat. "*_Found you.*_" Samus gave a grin and blast Chruch with a missile. Chruch become surprised.

"How did he know where I am?!" exclaim Chruch. Grief grab a shotgun then a metal box crash on Samus.

"I did it! I save everyone!" cheered Caboose.

But victory was cutted when the metal crate was lifted up by Samus, with one hand!

"He's strong!" gasped Simmon. Samus toss the crate at the Spartans and Church quickly step in front and slice it in half. The two half ram into Doc & Donut and knock them down. Church look up then got punched by Samus. Simmon try shooting her but she blast him with a charge shot.

"That's it?! Please, let me show how a man fight!" scoff Sarge as he turn around to face Samus but he got slamed by a metal box.

"Yeah, nice show Sarge." said Church sarcastically. Tucker jump out from hiding to attack but Samus lift her arm cannon and smack Tucker's face. He stagger back and fell through a teleport. He come out with his armor black.

"Aw man! I'm covered in black stuff again!" whine Tucker. The Spartans try ganging up on Samus but she beat them up like it was nothing until 1337 show up running toward Samus, swing his fist and ram Samus' guts hard that send her flying across the room and got buried under the debris.

"I did it! I beat him with one punch! Hey what happen to you guys?" ask 1337.

"We got this guy under control 1337. No biggie!" smile Sarge.

"Really, because you guys got really beaten up." snicker 1337.

Under the debris, Samus remove her helmet so she can puke because that punch really nailed her. She place her helmet back on and check her energy tanks: she already lost four energy tanks and only 5 remains. She jump out of debris and land on the floor. She glare at the Spartans.

"He still wants some more. Fine let's do this!" Sarge & the others pick up different weapons while Grief pick up a cone and made a panicked yell. Samus charge toward the Spartans and she overpowered them as she made them smack each other, kick Simmon through a teleporter that send him crashing on Lopez, toss Doc against the boxes, slam Donut's and Tucker's heads together and knock them out, grapple Sarge and toss him on the explosion crate, grab 1337's leg and use him as a bat & smack Lopez aside then throw 1337 away. She sweep Grief off his feet, grab his leg, slam him down & punch his guts again.

"Stop it!" whined Grief then Samus place her foot on Grief's chest.

"I'll save you Grief!" shout Simmon as he lock on Samus and fire two rockets. Samus lift her arm cannon and fire two blue missiles. They impacted then the flames got frozen & shattered. Samus then aim her arm cannon at Grief. He try to shoot his gun but it's out of ammo. The arm cannon start charging.

"Yikes!" yelped Grief.

"Grief, no!" panicked Donut.

"Private Grief! You should be ashamed of yourself! You're all out of ammo! It's your responsability!" shout Sarge.

"Hey, it's not like it's my worst day of my life!" shout Grief. A evil grin appear on Samus' face as she move her fully-charged arm cannon to the right. "Oh no. No no no no!" plead Grief. Samus swing her arm cannon and the sphere collided on Grief's face, release an explosion and Grief went flying until he crash on the wall. "Why me..."

Then Samus fire her Super Missile at the crane control and Caboose went flying.

"I can fly!" scream Caboose then Samus lasso him then slam him down. She jump up, change her arm cannon to Ice Beam, charge up to max then fire a missile below her. The super-charged missile crash on the ground and release a field of ice, freezing the Spartans' legs. Samus land on the ice and ready to kill the Spartans.

"Have mercy!" plead Donut.

Suddenly a red laser beam jet across the room and blast Samus into the crate of explosion, release a huge flames that melted the ice. The Spartans look to their savior and it was Master Chief holding a Spartan Laser.

"Bring him in." order Master Chief. The Spartans obey him and carry the unconscious Samus to the Pelican. The Metroids follow them and hide inside the ship without being spotted. Then they left the ship and head for the _Infinity_.

Adam saw the ship and detected Samus' bio-sign inside.

"_Samus?! I must follow them!_" Adam start up the ship, activate the cloaking field and follow the Pelican.

Please leave reviews.


	2. Super Soldier vs the Hunter

**Chapter 2: Super Solider vs. The Hunter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

In the _Infinity_, Sarge start arguing.

"Why in a Sam's hill did this guy get that kind of fire power?!" ask Sarge.

"Yeah, one minute he shoot laser, then one minute later he shoot missiles!" exclaim Tucker. "Not to mention he turn into a soccor ball and drop plasma grenades!"

"And he toss us around like we were rag dolls!" add Grief.

"Are you saying this guy's armor is alien tech?" ask Master Chief.

"Shila, baby. Tell us about his armor." said Caboose.

"_The armor is somewhat similar to the Spartan armor but different. Alien tech, as you say. Plus it have many functions: freeze ray, electric shot, plasma beam, energy bullets, missiles both normal and ice-based. And his visor has heat-tracking, x-ray, echolocation, command and scan visor. Very interesting, right Caboose?"_ ask Shila.

"Yeah no'hing. Thanks for watching!" joked Caboose.

"Lopez, did you get his armor off?" ask Sarge.

"_No puedo, Sargento. El armadora es bien complicado y no puedo sacarlo!_" answer Lopez.

"Lopez, I can't understand the word you just said!" groan Sarge.

"He said 'The armor is too complicated & unable to remove it'." answer Master Chief.

"You understand Spanish?" ask Tucker.

"Chief know different languages as he was sent to different missions on different planets so he studies the languages to talk the locales." answer Church.

"The point is, if the armor can't be remove, then it can only be remove if that guy wake up." said Tucker.

"So why you wear pink armor?" ask 1337.

"When I was first recuited to the Red team, I was wearing red armor but Grief and Simmon said Sarge is already wearing red armor, so it will be confusing. They told, or rather tricked me, to go and get some 'elbow grease' and 'head lights'. I found the Blue Team's base and I took the flag. Well...more better that Caboose give the flag to me. Then they hire the rogue Spartan woman named Tex to recapture the flag and almost kill me with a plasma grenade. After that, they gave me a lightish red armor because they think I was a sissy." explain Donut.

Samus slowly regain consciousness and check her status; she lose 4 energy tanks so the HUD start flashing red and let out a warning sound. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"_Lady? Lady? Do you read me?_" ask Adam.

"I'm here...Adam..." whisper Samus.

"_Shall I storm the place?_" ask Adam.

"Fire missile. That'll distract them. Hide after you fired." order Samus.

Outside the _Infinity_, Samus' gunship open its hull and fire two missile. It went cloaked and move away. The missiles impacted and rock the _Infinity_. The alarm sound out and the UNSC quickly put battle station. Master Chief & the Spartans got suprised then Samus jump up and switch her arm cannon from Power Beam to Wave Beam. She fire a huge sphere of electrical energy and stun Sarge, Donut and Caboose.

"Y-Y-Y-E-O-W!" exclaim the trio.

Master Chief swing his arm and sweep Samus off her feet then land a powerful blow on her chest. She hit hard on the floor and Master Chief bend on one knee and ready his punch.

"Surrender or I will kill you!" growl Master Chief.

Samus' HUD tells her she lost all of her energy tanks and without energy, the suit is automatically shutting down. The Varia Suit start glowing in neon green light then digitized into her blue flight suit.

Master Chief got wide-eyed when the mysterious enemy is actually a woman. The Spartans moan in disappointment.

"Aw man! Another chick?!" exclaim Tucker.

"First Tex, now her." sigh Simmon.

"Why do we get our butts kicked by girls?!" ask Grief.

"That ruin our pride." scoff Sarge.

"Please. I met a teenage chick who is super strong and hold on her own against Pluton. Except she said her momma is stronger then her or her brother." said 1337.

"But she's strong with the armor but now she lost her armor, she's nothing." laugh Donut.

Samus shot her eyes open and slam her leg against the back of Master Chief's head, knocking him forward. She use her hands as spring and propell herself up then somersault and ram her fists against the floor. Her fists bore through the floor then she grab the large pipe and rip it off.

"Whoa!" exclaim Church. Samus then swing the pipe and smack the Spartan out of the room. The Marines heard Caboose screaming "I can fly" and look up. They saw the Spartans flying and crash on the pile of crates. Then they heard gun shots and Master Chief went flying out of the hole and crash against the Warthog. The Marines gasped and ready themselves to attack whoever attack the Spartans.

Samus jump out of the hole and land on her feet. She made an angry glare and gritted her teeth hard. Then she did something she didn't expected; she let out a high-pitch Metroid-like scream. Suddenly the baby Metroids emerge from the Pelican and start attacking the Marines. Samus was surprised but then scream again, telling the babies to attack Spartans but do not kill them. The babies chase after the Red & Blue Teams.

"AHH! Someone kill those freaks!" scream Donut.

"I'm busy here!" answer Church as he try to punch the baby Metroids.

"AAAHHH! Get it off me! Get it off me!" panicked Caboose as the Metroid grab his face and Caboose start running around.

Samus made a running start and charge toward Master Chief, who is recovering from the crash, and ram her fist against Master Chief's face, shattering his helmet to pieces. Master Chief stand up like the blow had no effect and Samus become wide-eyed. Master Chief have black short hair & brown eyes, and he's very handsome. **(A/N: On Samus' POV)**

Samus' heart start pitter patter and her cheek turn bright pink.

*_H-He's so... handsome! No! Focus, Samus. He's the enemy!_* thought Samus. She stood up and glare back at Master Chief.

"Did you kill the soldiers on that ship?" ask Master Chief.

"..." Samus remain silent then she answer, "No, I didn't kill your soldiers, the babies did but only because they are hungry."

"Then I shall kill them after I'm finished you." said Master Chief as he keep his cool.

"Hurt them and I'll kill you quicker!" snapped Samus. Then she thrust her arms down and the ground suddenly shatter by the power she's releasing. Then she dash toward Master Chief. Chief respond the same as he charge toward Samus. They ready their punch as they run closer. Their fist is covered in white aura then they swing their fist and collided it. The impact release an explosion and they went flying. They recover but Samus already in front of Master Chief and throw a kick but Chief grab her leg then jab her knee.

"ARGH!" scream Samus as she knee down and clutch her wounded knee with her hands. Master Chief swing his arm but Samus grab his fist then grab his face. She lift him up then slam him into the floor.

"Give...up!" growl Samus.

"Or else?" ask Master Chief.

"Or I'll let the baby eat you!" grin Samus.

"Not gonna happen." Master Chief took out a Needle Gun and fire 30 needles at her belly. Her eyes shrink into tiny slits and spill blood out of her mouth. She stand up and stagger 10 feet away from Master Chief.

"Gack...gah..." gagged Samus. Suddenly the needles start glowing and exploded, sending her crashing through the door and land few feet next to the landing pad.

Master Chief arrive and aim his pistol at Samus. He was going to pull the trigger but something is preventing him to kill her. Then a baby Metroid lash on the pistol and took it away. All the baby Metroids surround her and start chirping sadly. The Spartans arrive to back up Master Chief but several missiles blasted them.

"What?!" exclaim Master Chief.

Samus' starship appear and Adam gave them a threat:

"_Step away from Samus or I'll fire a Power Bomb! I'm not joking!_" shout Adam as the gunship reveal a cannon and a Power Bomb ready to fire.

"We surrender!" chimed Caboose and Church punch him in the face.

"'S-Samus'?!" gasped Master Chief.

"Adam...Give me an energy tank..." gasped Samus. The gunship drop a blue glowing capsule and she grab it. She remove her glove and place her bare hand on the capsule. She absorb all the energy from the Energy Tank and her injury got instantly heal. "Thank you, Adam. Now you, soldier. It's your turn to-"

"Is your last name Aran?" ask Master Chief.

"How did you know that?!" exclaim Samus.

"My name is...John." answer Master Chief. To refresh her memory more, "We met on Planet KL-3, when we were 3-year old. We used to talk about how cool is our parents working with the Galactic Federation until I was taken by the UNSC & I haven't seen you since then."

"*gasp* I-I remember..." gasped Samus and tears trinkle on her cheek. "John..." Suddenly Samus fainted.

"Samus! Quick Doc, stablize her until we get her to the sick bay! The Needles has poisoned her!" order Master Chief.

"You want us to save this chick who is trying to kill us?!" ask Grief.

"If you don't, the babies will get very angry." warn Master Chief.

"You heard'em men! Get her to the sick bay!" Sarge shout as he and Lopez carry Samus to the sick bay after Doc gave her a medicine that slow down the poison.

"_You better save her..._" said Adam.

**Please leave reviews.**


	3. The Reunion

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Samus is slowly regaining conscious and slowly open her eyes. She try to move her hands but she can't move. Now fully conscious, she look around and saw she was bounded by cuffs and chains. She look ahead and saw everyone sitting on their seat, glaring at her. She look to her right stands the Spartans and Master Chief then look to her left and saw the baby Metroids trapped inside the tanks.

"Let them go!" snapped Samus.

"Silent! Now tell us who are you and why you attack the UNSC!" growl the Chairman.

"Grrr!" growl Samus then realize if she don't tell them, they'll kill the babies. "Fine...my name is Samus Aran. Age 23 and freelance bounty hunter."

"BOUNTY HUNTER!" exclaim everyone.

"Who send you?!" shout the Chairman.

"No one... I just track down the distress signal and found the abandon ship. I search inside and found that these babies devour your troops only because they are hungry. I just want to know where did you people found these baby Metroids." sigh Samus.

"Metroids, you say? You seems to know them, which means you're responsible for the death of our troops!" shout the Chairman.

"NO! I didn't-"

"And you attack the Spartans, which means you're an enemy and a Convenant!"

"No! I attack these soliders because they kill one of the babies!" protest Samus.

"Why you care about these monsters?" ask Church.

"Because... they see me as their mother...because I have their DNA in my blood..." answer Samus as she hang her head down. Everyone start clamoring and Master Chief step forward.

"Let's not be rough on her." said Master Chief. "Let her explain her story." Master Chief walk toward Samus.

"John..." mutter Samus.

"Tell us what happen after I was taken." ask Master Chief.

Samus sigh and nodded, "I live in the galaxy far from here, on the Planet KL-2. I was 3-year old when the group of aliens call the Space Pirates attack the planet. They kill everyone and their leader, a monster named Ridley, burn my mother to ashes and my father gave his life to weaken the Space Pirates' fleet. I was the last survivor." sigh Samus and Master Chief got wide-eyed.

"I was rescue by the Chozo, a group of bird-like alien with knowledge of technology, and took me to their home planet, Zebes. They fused my DNA with Chozo's DNA in order for me to survive Zebes' atmosphere. I was trained to become a warrior and they gave me the Power Suit, which increase my strength and agility. After my training, I join the Galatic Federation and was ranked as a super solider. I quitted after an accident and become a bounty hunter. Years later, the GF call me and want me to infiltrate the Space Pirates' base on Zebes. I race back to Zebes and when I arrive...they're dead...Once again, I lost my family to the Space Pirates... And I was enraged! I killed every Space Pirates I encounter, I defeated Ridley and kill the organic super-computer, Mother Brain! After few weeks later, they assign me to go to Planet SR388, the home planet of the Metroids, and elimented all the Metroids.

However, one egg was unhatched and it hatch before my eyes; a baby Metroid. It thinks I'm its mother and I took it to the GF for study. That was my mistake. The Space Pirates are back and attack the lab. I try to save the baby but I was block off by Ridley, who survive from our last battle and escape with the baby. I chase after him back to Zebes and killed him on the ruined Space Pirates' base. Then I found the baby but it grew huge and attacked me. He drain all my energy and was about to kill me until it recognized me. It must've felt horrible that it attacks its mother and ran off. I encounter th re-builted Mother Brain and defeated her but... she connect herself to her new body and become super-powerful that put me to the brink of death. But the baby arrive and save me, lending me all of its power then gave its live away to protect. My arm cannon became a Hyper Beam and I use it to destroy Mother Brain. The Hyper Beam did more then killing Mother Brain, it set off a chain reaction to the Zebes' core. I manage to escape and Zebes was destroyed.

After I left the GF, I recieve a distress signal from a space station in the deserted space. I ran into my old friend, Antony Higgs and my CO Adam Malkovich. As I probe through the space station, I learn that the GF are making bio-weapons then I was attacked by a monster but Antony save me and the monster ran off. Then I found a survivor and she told me that one of the troops has betray Adam and killed his troop, Maurice. Then I was attacked by someone wearing the same uniform. Adam send me to find the monster that attack me and I found him...in the form of Ridley. I was in panicked of seeing Ridley again after I just kill him. Antony try to save me but Ridley knock off the edge and fell. I was angry and blast Ridley with my Plasma Beam.

I ran into the girl again and she show me that the GF has re-created the Metroids, which the baby's DNA was found on my suit. They even create an A.I. version of Mother Brain called MB. I try to locate Sector Zero but then I was attacked by Adam. He told me that the GF has change the Metroid's DNA and made them invulnerable to cold, which was their weakness. Adam gave his life to destroy the new Metroids along with Sector Zero. I ran back to find the survivor but instead I found the traitor's corpse. I search around and found Ridley, who was drained of energy by the Queen Metroid. I kill the Queen and found the 2nd survivor. She explain me that the MB was the woman I rescue from the traitor. She try to kill us but the GF arrive and kill her. Then Antony, who survived, told the GF what happen and save me.

After weeks later, I was sent to SR388 to protect the scientist who is looking for sample. A frog creature attack and I kill it but it transform into a floating blob and went inside me. When I was returning, the creature, known as X, start killing me and I crash into the astroid belt. I was rescue and they try to save me by removing the infected part of my armor and gave me a vaccine, which was made by the DNA of the baby Metroid. I was cured and gain a new suit. Then they send me to the Biologic Lab Station or BSL to investigate the mysterious explosion. I search around with the assist of my new computer and CO, Adam reborn as an A.I. We learn that the GF's specimen were infected by X and kill everyone. The X has the ability to mimic its prey and their predator are the Metroids. That was my fault. The extinction of the Metroid cause the X to multiply at massive numbers and my infected suit parts gave birth to my evil double, Samus Aran X or SA-X. I even found a secret lab where they study the Metroids. SA-X followed me and start killing the Metroids but they devour her as they let me escape. That's when I decide to kill all X by setting the station to self-destruct but Adam suggest that we should drop the station on SR388 to completely kill all the X, both on station and on the planet. When I try to escape, I was attacked by a Omega Metroid. Before it kill me, SA-X appear and try to kill the Omega Metroid but then got defeated. I absorb SA-X and gain enough power to kill Omega Metroid and escape the station from destruction. The GF were pissed off because they want to capture the X and SA-X but I killed them all.

3 years later, I located the remaining Space Pirate on Tallon IV. I notice they got killed by their bio-weapon, the Parasite Queen. I defeated her but she fell in the reactor and the ship is about to exploded. The explosion malfuntion half of my suit's function and I discover the Space Pirate has rebuilt the original Ridley into Meta-Ridley. I chase after him but I lost him when I enter the planet. I found the Chazo Ruin and they explain about a mysterious meteor that crash on Tallon IV 50 years ago. I found new power-ups, destroy the Space Pirates and defeat Meta-Ridely. I enter the meteor that are filled with poison called Phazon that kills or mutate living beings and confront a Metroid mutated into Metroid Prime after consuming Phazon. I manage to defeat Metroid Prime but it took my Phazon Suit as well as bit of my DNA. I escape and left Tallo IV.

Then I recibe a mission from the GF to find their troops who follow the Space Pirates to planet Aether. I crash landed there because of the electrical storm and I ran into..." Samus stop as she start shivering in fear.

"Who do you ran into?" ask Master Chief.

"Dark Samus! It was Metroid Prime, reborn into a mirrored version of myself! She was growing stronger by devouring more Phazon. Then I was attacked by a dark creature call Ings, who kill the GF troops, and stole my power-ups. Then I found the local, a Luminoth leader who told that a meteor, simliar to the one from Tallon IV, crash on Aether but the impact cause the planet to be trap into two dimensions: Light & Dark. That's where the Ings come from. The Luminoth told me how to restore the Light Aether by stealing back the Light Core from Dark Aether. I succeed and confront Dark Samus numberous time then I battle the leader of the Ing, Emperor Ing. After I won and got the last Light Core, I ran into Dark Samus again and manage to kill her. I return to Light Aether and save the planet. But... I receive multiple nightmare of Dark Samus coming back to life and kill me. The GF gather four Bounty Hunters including me to deliver the vaccine to Aurora Unit, a new version of Mother Brain, and locate the origin of unknown virus. However, the Space Pirate and Meta-Ridley attack Norian and we manage to stop them and reactivate the defense system but... that's when Dark Samus appear. She easily defeat us like we were nothing. When I woke up, I realize I was unconscious for a month and I have a Phazon inside me. I manage to co-exist and can use Hyper Mode for extra firepower but during my mission to locate my friends and complete their mission, I discover that Dark Samus plant that Phazon on purpose and it slowly turning me into her image! I also found my friends happen the same thing so I was forced to kill them and I destroy all Phazon core including the Space Pirates' home planet. Including Meta-Ridley, who upgraded into Omega Ridley. Then I locate the source of the Phazon, a living planet called Phaaze. I realized I'm running out of time, I blast my way through Phaaze and had a final showdown against Dark Samus and her corrupted Aurora Unit 313. I won and cure myself from the Phazon. Phaaze was destroyed and... well you know the rest." sigh Samus.

"Whoa...that sound more deadly then the Convenant or the Flood." Church whisper to his friends.

"So that's what happen to you... You turn from a sweet innocent girl to a super soldier hybrid." mumble Master Chief.

"... Well if they are that dangerous, kill the Metroids." order the Chairman.

"NOO!" scream Samus as she broke free of the handcuffs and chains. Then her body become covered in green digital light. The light transform into the Varia Suit. She fire two shots of Ice Beam and frozen the Marines then scan the control of the tanks. The tanks open up and the baby Metroids fly out happily. The Marines aim their guns at Samus but, to their surprise, Master Chief step next to Samus and aim his SMG at them.

"CHIEF?! YOU'RE OUT OF LINE!" scowl the Chairman.

"Kill them, she's kill every last of us. Kill her, the Metroids kill us all. Kill both of them, the gunship will fire that 'Power Bomb' and I don't like the sound of that name." answer Master Chief.

"You think..."

"I think Master Chief is right. We had enough trouble from Tex. Beside, these Metroids are harmless and obey their mother." said Sarge.

"And they're cute!" smiled Caboose.

"And why you care about this fiend!?" ask the Chairman.

"That 'fiend' is my childhood friend!" growl Master Chief bitterly. Everyone start clamoring then Commander Del Rio stand up.

"I decide to let Samus join with the Spartan IV until we find out who attack the frigate. If it's Didact, then Samus will be helpful." said Commander Del Rio.

Everyone, except the Chairman, agree that idea and let Samus & the babies join the Spartan IV.

Adam dock the ship and greet the _Infinity_'s A.I., Onyx.

"_Hello, mind if I park the ship here?_" ask Adam.

"_As long you don't fire that power bomb or whatever you call it._" answer Onyx.

"Thank you... John." said Samus.

"No need to worry, Samus. We're all humans, so take off your armor." smile Master Chief as he remove his helmet. Samus then look at the other Spartans, who also remove their helmets. She nodded and remove her Varia Suit. The Red & Blue Team went to the mess hall and grab a bite to eat while Samus and Master Chief stay in the hallway.

"So what happen to you, John? You were never this strong before & I thought you went home with your parents." ask Samus.

"..."

"John?" Samus' face is fill with worry and sorrow so Master Chief sigh and begin to explain.

"The UNSC kidnapped me and replace me with my clone, which was later killed by the Space Pirate. They put me under the training program of the Project: Spartan II. It was a burtal training. It took away my humanity. They injected me the serum that give me superhuman strength, speed, agility and stamina. I went through many mission to stop the Convenant." explain Master Chief.

"Who is this... 'Convenant'?" ask Samus.

"They are the group of different aliens who join together to exterminate the Humans, thinking they offended their so-called gods or such idiotic things. We wage battle for years until they took out Planet Reach, where the Spartans were created and trained. We try to win the battle but they become more reckless and dangerous. I was last of the Spartan II and I survive many conflict and kill many Convenant that their leaders, The Profects of Truth, Mercy & Regret, start calling me 'demon'. Then they begin to search for the Halo. I know you're wondering what's a Halo, the Halo is a powerful weapon created by the Forerunners, who disappear millions of years ago. There are 7 of them and they release a powerful energy that kill all living life-form on the galaxy. They were meant to destroy the parasites known as the Flood but the Flood survive within each Halos and now the Convenant want to get their hands on it, thinking it'll make them gods, send them to Heaven or such nonsensess. However it require a Forerunner to activate the Halo and we Human has the same DNA as the Forerunner. Well, not genetically. I manage to destroy one Halo and disable the other. I even located the Ark where it repair the Halo and destroy it. Without the Ark, they can't activate the Halos. But I was lost in space for 4 years. I was reawaken by Cortana and-"

"Whoa, hold it right there! Who is Cortana?" ask Samus, who is feeling jealous.

"My A.I. partner. She is-_was_ an A.I. based on Forerunner technology and the first to have Human DNA. She always there for me and she made me feel...human again. But when we reach to Requiem and confront Didact, a surviving Forerunner who became a data-hybrid. He was too powerful and he blame the Human for the creation of the Flood. Cortana was malfuntioning because her Life Cycle only last for 8 years and now she's thinking herself to death. I try to get her to Halsey but I need to find Didact and stop him before he destroy Earth. I defeated him with Cortana's help but... she used her last strength to save me and...she died..." said Master Chief.

"I'm... sorry, John." sigh Samus.

"They try to give me a replica of Cortana but I refuse because it won't be the same! No one can replace the only best friend I lost!" growl Master Chief.

"I know how you feel, John. I lost two family by the Space Pirates. I even lost the baby Metroid, Adam, Randa, Ghor and Ghandrya. Those pains are too much to be heal." said Samus.

"We both lost our humanity. But we found each other again, right?" said Master Chief.

"Yes, we found each other again... after so long..." Samus & Master Chief lend closer to each other until their lips are two inches away.

"Yo guys! Are you hungry?!" chimed Caboose and 1337.

Samus & Master Chief quickly move away and Samus hide her face so no one see her blush and Master Chief clear his throat as he scratch the back of his head with his hand.

"Let's go eat! Wahoo!" cheer Caboose and 1337 look at them with a surprised look.

"Happy reunion takes so far, huh? I'll pretend I didn't saw that." said 1337 as he walk away.

Samus look at Master Chief and gave a shy smile.

"L-Let's go." said Master Chief as he walk to the mess hall.

"Okay...John." smiled Samus as she follow.

**Please some reviews.**


End file.
